A Story Retold
by Evenos Cross
Summary: Minato Arisato is a regular boy who finds out he is a persona user which turns his world upside down. Once everything begins Two new persona users appear and help Minato make the correct choices and possibly save the world from death. R&R no flames please


A/N: My first Persona fanfic .-. I love the games and i've read the manga which got me really into it so hope you like it ( side note: got confused and messed up hehe ^^;;;;)

It was 11:45 when Minato Arisato, a young boy with dark blue hair and blue eyes walked into a train and sat down as he listened to some music. As soon as the train made it to the station he stepped out and the lights went out and his mp3 had shut off. "did it run out of battery?" He said as he looked at his music player curiously.

He looked around and thought to himself. As he kept walking he noticed everything had an eerie glow to it. "Why is everything....like this..." He wondered as he kept walking until he stepped in a liquid and looked at it. The liquid was dark but it shined in the light, the dark red substance was blood, dark red blood.

Minato's eyes widened as he looked around. "Where the hell am I" He mumbled as he walked cautiously. As he walked he finally saw the place he had to get to. "here it is..." He said as he opened the doors and a small kid was standing at the front counter with a book in front of him. "ah you made it...nice to see you got here.." Minato looked over and got a confused look on his face.

"Sign here and only sign it.....if you can pay the consequences for your actions..." The kid said as minato picked up a pen and signed his name on it. The kid smiled and picked up the book and looked at it "destiny can't be avoided....you can't cover your ears or close your eyes..." He said as he held the book in front of his face.

"Just be aware that you must be able to pay for your actions..." he said as the book disappeared. "I hope you enjoy your journey." The kid said before he disappeared. Minato shrugged and turned around only to see a girl in front of him. "Who are you!?" She said as she put her had on something that looked like a gun.

Minato stood there as the girl took it out and pressed it towards her forhead when another female voice called out. "Stop it!" Minato was still frozen as he looked at them both. "Yukari...calm down he is somene with the 'potential'." The girl whom the older one called Yukari sighed and put the weapon back in its holster.

Minato then stepped forward. "Can you please explain what just happened?" The older one spoke first. "My name is Mitsuru Kirijo....I am the president of student council at gekkoukan High....and the other girl is Yukari." Yukari bowed. "s-sorry for what I did...I just thought you were..." as she was about to finish Mitsuru cut her off. "Your late.....but did you expirience anything weird on your way here?"

Minato shook his head. "No I did not..." Mitsuru sighed in relief then looked at yukari. "Yukari you will be his guide and help him...got it?" Yukari nodded as she held her hand out to Minato. Minato looked at her then shook her hand. "I am Minato Arisato.......pleasure to meet you" Yukari gave a small smile. "Nice to meet you minato I am Yukari takeba"

Minato smiled back then they both walked up to a room. Yukari looked at Minato then handed him a key. "this is your dorm...if there is any questions please don't hesitate to ask" Minato nodded then Yukari grabbed his arm. "I need to ask you something.....on your way here...did you see anything suspicious?"

Minato had a confused look. "what do you mean suspicious?" Yukari then shook her head. "Nevermind....um....could you please not tell anyone about tonight..." Minato nodded then stopped as he stepped inside. "who was the kid at the front desk?" Yukari looked at him with a confused face. "there was no kid there....nevermind just get some sleep....you have a big day tommorrow."

He nodded then waved goodbye to yukari and walked into his dorm room and unpacked his stuff and went to sleep as he thought about what happened in that span of an hour.

The next day a knock was heard at Minato's door. "Minato I'ts me Yukari Takeba! open the door you're gonna be late" Minato got up and sluggishly went up to the door and opened it letting Yukari in. "Good now finish getting ready....today is your first day of school" Minato put on his uniform then walked out with yukari.

As they got on the train Yukari noticed that he always had his headphones around his neck and barely put them somewhere else. As the train kept going they both saw the school when yukari turned to Minato and smiled. "welcome to Gekkoukan High" Minato stayed silent as he usually was then they both got off the train.

Once they got to the gates Minato went to the office to check where his class was going to be. As he got out he looked around and saw the class room he was assigned to. "I guess this is it..." he mumbled as he walked inside and sat down. Once he sat down he placed his head on the desk and was about to close his eyes when someone jumped up from behind him.

"Hi there new guy!!!" A person who wore the school uniform and a hat looked at Minato with a grin. "so whats your name new guy? I'm Junpei Iori nice ta meet ya!" Minato looked up sleepily as he let his head drop back on his desk. Junpei looked at him then poked him. "you gonna answer?" he said as he kept poking Minato.

All of a sudden a book hit Junpei in the face knocking him on the floor. "Ow! whaddya do that for Yukatan!" Yukari sighed. "Don't bother the new kid" she said as she looked at him then her eyes widened. Junpei sat on the ground and looked on nursing the bruise from the book hitting him.

she then crouched down next to him and looked him in the eyes. "seems we're in the same class...oh did you tell anyone about last night?" Junpei jumped up and shrieked out. "LAST NIGHT!?!" Yukari whacked him in the face. "Get your head out of the gutter stupei!" Minato just looked over and shrugged.

After their argument, class got underway and Minato happened to fall asleep during the class. The teacher was talking about feudal era swordsmanship. All of a sudden he looked over at Minato. "what was the samurai's best tool in the battle field?" Minato lazily picked his head up and answered. "Their instinct" The teacher chuckled. "correct!"

everyone looked at Minato then murmurs were heard all over the room. As soon as he was going to lay his head back down the bell rang. Yukari and Junpei walked over to him. "Minato time to go class is over" Yukari called out as he stood up and pulled his bag on. Once they got back to the dorms they each went to their rooms.

It was exactly 11:58 when Minato appeared in a different place and he looked down noticing he was on a chair. An old man and a girl sat in front of a table. "My name is Igor....and this is Elizabeth...we are here to tell you about your power....the power of the persona..."

Minato looked on nervously as he listened. "Elizabeth will tell you what to do.....now then go ahead and explain elizabeth." The girl stood up and nodded. "your arcana is the fool.....your Persona is for you to discover and how you use it is entirely up to you.." Minato nodded. "wait why am I here?!"

Igor looked at Minato. "this is the Velvet Room....here we help you build your persona to make it stronger than anything it faces." Minato stood up. "May I return to bed now..." Igor chuckled. "Yes you may but there is an entrace to here and once you find it...you can visit here any time..." Minato looked at them again. "ok then..."

By the time he got back only one minute passed and it seemed someone was pounding on his door. "Minato!! Minato!!" The person cried out as they knocked on the door. Minato the opened the door. "whats going on?" Yukari had a worried face. "No time just follow me!"

Minato nodded then they headed down stairs. there was Mitsuru and an older man along with a younger person with silver hair. The man looked over. "I am Itsuki and the person sitting there is Akihiko Sanada...." Akihiko clutched his arm in pain. "A shadow followed me....its coming this way..." Mitsuru helped akihiko up.

Yukari and minato's eyes widened. "YOU LET IT FOLLOW YOU!" Mitsuru and Yukari yelled out. Akihiko laughed nervously. "well then heeheh it sorta did" Mitsuru sighed. "Does this look like a game to you!" Akihiko winced. "no now lets get moving before it gets here...." Itsuki looked at Yukari and Minato. "Go to the top and get away we'll hold this shadow off"

They both nodded and ran up the stairs. Once they made it to the top they heard a noise. Yukari turned. "Don't tell me they lost..." Minato stood frozen as he saw a large creature with a blue mask crawl up the building and stand in front of them, it looked like it was made out of arms.

Yukari looked at it and stepped backwards. "M-minato....take this..." She said as she handed him a sword. Minato took it and stood there as the thing pulled out multiple blades. She then pulled out a gun from her holster and pressed it against her forehead. As she was about to pull the trigger the thing attacked yukari.

She looked and she froze in place. Minato pushed her out of the way and blocked the blade but he got a cut across his arm. "Ngh!" He winced as he held it back. Yukari looked as she dropped the gun. "Why..why did you take the hit?" Minato looked at her and picked up her gun.

"No don't!! You can't use it!" She called out but he looked at her with blank eyes. "Per......so.....na...." He said as he pulled the trigger near his head. Yukari's eyes widened as energy flowed from the shot forming a large creature behind him.

"I am Thou and Thou art I......I am Orpheus master of strings" The creature said as it floated there. Minato suddenly clutched his head and Orpheus shattered forming a demon-like creature. They both looked at it as it let out an ear splitting screech.

Once that happened The creature sliced the shadow in half and took it apart piece by piece. Yukari looked in shock as it happened when the creature was done it turned back into Orpheus. Minato looked at her then eerything returned to normal and he passed out on the ground.

Yukari looked and she caught him yelling out. "Minato!! Minato!!! please say something!! Minato!!" In a different room, Akihiko Mitsuru and Itsuki looked on from a video. In a nearby place a boy was finishing off some shadows that attacked him.

A girl looked at the boy. "w-whats your name? and why did you save me?" The boy turned and mumbled. "Ketsueki Kuronaiya........I have my reasons...." he mumbled again as he pulled out his evoker and placed it against his head. "Fuzenoujou.....Mistress of death...." A large coffin appeared behind Ketsueki and then opened.

A woman stepped out of it holding a large sword with markings all over the sides. "Ending blow...." The woman was covered in armor and then she swung her sword slicing the shadows in front of her in half then it disappeared back into its coffin, sealing itself back in the evoker.

Ketsueki walked away as he pulled his hood on and left. In the dorm Minato was being taken care of as Yukari had a worried expression on her face. About half an hour later both Akihiko and Minato were rushed to the hospital to get treated and rest.

The next day in the hospital Akihiko looked at the person next to him. "So are you a persona user?" The boy looked at akihiko then nodded. Akihiko looked at him then said. "How would you like to meet other persona users like yourself...."

-end of chap 1

Please R&R no flames only constructive critiscism! TYVM :3


End file.
